The skin provides the first barrier to the external environment, and as such it is continually subjected to stresses such as extreme heat or cold, attack by microorganisms, exposure to UV radiation, abrasion, chemical irritants and the like. As a result, the skin can show signs of response to damage over time, for example sunburn, roughening, wrinkling, discoloration, and even malignancies, including basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma and melanoma. While these effects are often considered to be normal aging, in fact, they are not normal results of aging but are responses to damage.
A myriad of changes are associated with aging, ranging from hormonal changes to the effects of cumulative sun damage to the continued effects other environmental and social stresses. The signs of progressive aging begin to manifest in the mid 20s, and continue to increase with time. Some of the changes associated with aging included decreased epidermal (top layer of skin) cell turnover; impaired barrier function in the skin leading to moisture loss and risk of irritation; thinning of the dermis; thinning and reduction in elastin fibers (provides skin elasticity); changes and reduction in collagen fibers (structure of the skin); decreased vascular supply to the surface of the skin; cumulative sun damage; significant decline in the skin's immune function inhibiting cellular repair; inflammation and free radical activity causing cellular damage and abnormalities; discoloration, uneven pigment distribution and gradual loss of skin translucency.
In particular, the hands can show the effects of aging, with weathered-appearing hands showing age spots and loss of fat. The cosmetic formulation of the invention address specific needs of aging skin.